What Does Blue Want to Build?
" | image = BuildBlue.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 2 (#202) | airdate = November 10, 1997 | previous = "Steve Gets the Sniffles" | next = "Blue's Senses"}} What Does Blue Want to Build? is the second episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 21st episode to be aired and the 22nd produced. Characters *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Fifi *Popsicle Sticks (debut) *Tink (debut) *Tink's Friend (only appearance) Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want to build? *'Clues:' **1. A Flashlight **2. A Sheet **3. A Table *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' A tent *'Incorrect Answer:' Blue wants to put the flashlight in the sheet and do a flashlight dance on the table *'Skidoo location:' Picture on a can *'Living room picture:' Fox building with blocks Summary Steve and Blue are building things without the use of hardware tools. Recap ﻿Steve and Blue have been building some things. We find some popsicle sticks assembling themselves in various shapes and try to figure out what they are creating. We help out Shovel and Pail, First to measure their sand castles and see which is taller and then to even them up. Later we help a friend named Tink who was flung out of her contraption world to get back to where she belongs. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png What Does Blue Want To Build_001.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_002.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_003.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_004.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_005.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_006.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_007.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_008.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_009.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_010.jpg|Flashlight What Does Blue Want To Build_011.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_012.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_013.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-3.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_014.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_015.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_016.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_017.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_018.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_019.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_020.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_021.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_022.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_023.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Window.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_024.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_025.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_026.jpg|Sheet What Does Blue Want To Build_027.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_028.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_029.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_030.jpg 4727439_l3.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_031.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_032.jpg MAIL!!_39.jpg Mailtime Season 2 What Does Blue Want to Build.jpg Mailtime Season 2 Theme 2.gif Shigo Correio Geemo (What Does Blue Want To Build).gif Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Build.png Cheer What Does Blue Want To Build.png|Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Build|link=Mailtime, What Does Blue Want To Build, Mailtime Season 2 Theme 2s.gif What Does Blue Want To Build_033.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_Contraptions.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_035.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_036.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_037.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_038.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_039.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_040.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_041.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_042.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_043.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_044.jpg Steve,_Blue_and_Tink_Riding_Down.png What Does Blue Want To Build_045.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_046.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_047.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_048.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_049.jpg|Table What Does Blue Want To Build_050.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_051.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_052.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_053.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_054.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_055.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_056.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_057.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sidetable_Drawer_Camp_Out.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_058.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_059.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_060.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_061.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_062.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_063.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_064.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_065.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_066.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_067.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_068.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_069.jpg Birds.png Roosters (UK).JPG|UK Version Watch Episode Trivia *Blue's vocals for the Play Blue's Clues song are re-recorded. **Her new vocals are similar to her vocals from What Does Blue Want To Make. *This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes. *This is one of the few episodes that the notebook did not initially comes with a crayon. *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith and Ryan Rodriquez is credited as Ryan Rodriguez. *In the Mail time Segment, Mailbox has created some sort of contraption to open himself up, but it doesn't seem to be working right. Steve decides to use his own letter-getter-outer contraption to get the letter. *This is the first episode since The Trying Game that the phrase "You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today trying to figure out (insert question here)" is used. *This is the 1st episode where Sidetable appears more then once. **When Steve went over to her the first time, she said her original quote "Blue's Clues! I'm so excited!", but in a different tone of voice. ***The same voice clip will be used again in Blue's Senses. *This marks the fourth time that a character was a clue. *This episode reveals that Snack Table (the table in the living room) is capable of moving on its own as it managed to avoid getting spotted by Steve as the third clue (a table). This is the only time it was shown to move. *The contraptions Steve made to remove the paw print is made out of a paper towel roll and an animal cracker box. **The animal cracker box resembles the one for "Barnum's Animal Crackers". *Even though the second clue was spotted in the bedroom, it was drawn outside. *This is the first time where the second clue is drawn outdoors outside of skidoo segments after finding the first clue in the living room. Goofs *The official Nick Jr. summary for this episode refers to the character Tink as being boy, but Tink is said in the episode itself to be girl. *In the Durate version, after Duarte draws the third clue, the pawprint is still seen on the Snack Table. **Also, when Duarte gets to Sidetable and finds a flashlight (the first clue), Sidetable's late Season 2-6 design is used. This also happens in the Kevin version. *Steve and Blue's vocals for the Mailtime song are slightly delayed in this episode. **This also happens with Steve during the middle to end of the So Long Song. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Was Sung In A Different Place In The House